


Reality Check

by Debbydev



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Jealous!Mark, M/M, Romantic Fluff, established markjin, have mercy, i suck at fluff, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbydev/pseuds/Debbydev
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung decided to watch Jinyoung's drama together. The one with kiss. Mark's trying to handle it but Jinyoung knows his boyfriend better than that.





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short fluffy one-shot featuring a jealous!Mark This idea came to me randomly and this was the result. I think this qualifies as a word vomit. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

Fidgeting. Exhales. More fidgeting. Jinyoung could see from the corner of his eyes that Mark was frowning and he knew the reason for the elder’s current state. He was the reason.

They were sitting all cuddled up and watching Jinyoung’s drama. It would have been a super sweet moment if not for the episode they were watching. THE episode with THE kiss that sent the entire social media in a frenzy. They both knew the scene was coming up soon and the closer it got, the more restless Mark became.

Jinyoung could understand that and low-key loved it as well. He knew he would react the same way if Mark had to kiss someone that wasn’t him and the roaring jealously in his stomach at that thought made him turn to face Mark.

Mark sighed and sensing Jinyoung looking at him and said, ‘I must really love you for agreeing to go through this’.

Jinyoung chuckled at Mark’s bluntness. The older was never the one to beat around the bush.

‘Agree? It was your idea to watch every episode together’ Jinyoung accused playfully.

‘Yeah well I didn’t know it was going to have so much romance between you and Mrs. Pretty’ Mark grumbled and Jinyoung bit his lip hiding his smile because a jealous Mark was a very cute Mark.

‘Hey, if it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to watch this’ Jinyoung said softly, kissing the redhead’s forehead gently

 Mark, although melting in Jinyoung’s touch, shook his head.

‘No, I want to support you. What kind of a person doesn’t watch their boyfriend’s show?’

Jinyoung’s eyes were full of affection as he chuckled and pulled Mark even closer, smiling when Mark hummed in appreciation.

‘You are the best boyfriend’ Jinyoung said, smiling wider when Mark giggled and said ‘Well, you deserve the best’.

Jinyoung just hugged him tighter. He knew the scene will be up in less than a minute and while he wasn’t dreading the moment since Mark was so supportive, he wasn’t looking forward to it either. Filming it was awkward enough, but watching it with the love of his life right beside him is just painful.

He could tell Mark was trying to be calm. While most of the blatant fidgeting had stopped, he had started playing with his own fingers, a very clear sign that he was stressed.

Jinyoung removed his hand from Mark’s waist and used it to hold his hands instead. Mark looked up at him with a guilty expression and a slight pout on his lips. His boyfriend was too cute.

‘I’m sorry Jinyoungie’ Mark voice was quiet and filled with guilt ‘I like the drama but every time she comes close to you I feel like setting her hair on fire’

Jinyoung burst out laughing at that and then looked at Mark ‘Oh my god Tuan, I didn’t know you could be this psychotic’

Mark’s pout intensified and Jinyoung had to stop himself from teasing the elder more because again a blurry image of Mark kissing someone else appeared in his head and all the amusement was lost.

The scene was less than 30 seconds away and Jinyoung looked at Mark and suddenly knew what to do.

‘You sure you don’t want to watch something else?’

Mark shook his head ‘I don’t want to miss a single scene. I want to be your biggest fan’

Jinyoung smiled at his boyfriend’s stubbornness.

‘Okay then’                                                          

The scene was already set up, and Jinyoung was walking towards the girl.

He observed how Mark’s gaze didn’t leave the television, and the frown came back to his face. He wanted to wipe that frown off his boyfriend’s face.

Without any warning, he swiftly turned Mark around and pulled him closer so that their faces were only inches apart.

‘Jinyoung wha-’

‘You don’t want to miss the scene, then you won’t’ Jinyoung watched Mark’s face all twisted in confusion. He continued with a smile. ‘But I’ll show you the scene, not the TV’

And just like that Jinyoung kissed him at the same time the kiss scene happened in the drama, except this one had passion and more love than anyone could possibly wish for. Mark responded back a second later, delayed only by shock and smiled into the kiss when he realized what Jinyoung was doing. What got him jealous was a drama but this, this right here was his reality. Jinyoung was his reality. They might have kissed a little longer than the kiss in the drama, but Mark didn’t mind and Jinyoung definitely didn’t mind.

When they broke heart, both them were panting and wearing the sweetest smiles in their faces.

‘No drama could even hope to be as beautiful as our reality’ Jinyoung said, smiling at Mark’s love-struck expression. Raising a hand to caress Mark’s face with his thumb, he continued ‘and no girl or guy could be as beautiful as you are’

His words were awarded with Mark’s cheeks and the tips of his ears reddening as he continued to stare at Jinyoung like he was the eighth wonder of the world.

‘How do you do that?’ Mark asked, his voice barely a whisper

‘Do what?’ Jinyoung’s voice just as soft

‘Say the right thing, do the right thing. Every time.’

Jinyoung smiled and gave Mark another peck before pulling away and saying

‘Because you deserve the best too’   

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to imagine how Mark probably reacts Jinyoung's onscreen romances since he is not exactly subtle with his jealousy haha! Anyway, let me know what you guys think ^^


End file.
